


Reassurance

by CityEscape4



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Commission work, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityEscape4/pseuds/CityEscape4
Summary: When nightmares plague him, Ryoga turns to his girlfriend for support.[Commission]
Relationships: Kamishiro Ryouga/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aurasoulyami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurasoulyami/gifts).



> I've opened commissions! You can find my commission info [here!](https://city-writes.tumblr.com/post/612092674596601856/opening-commissions-for-the-first-time) There's only two more slots left open!

"No, no no no..." Ryoga shook his head as he held the petite frame of a young woman in his arms, tears pricking at his eyes as her body became limp in his arms, her blue eyes closing as she ceased moving. "Manami?" He shook her somewhat, as though that would will movement back into her, her pale skin far too suddenly becoming cold and clammy to the touch.

"Manami, _please._ I can't--!" The tears began to fall from Ryoga's face then, a hand moving to brush her light colored bangs from her face, tucking them behind her ear. He then cupped the side of her face, tilting her lolling head to face him. "I can't lose you...!" No sooner than the words left his lips did Manami's body begin to grow weightless and transparent, little balls of purple-ish pink light beginning to rise from her body.

Upon seeing this, Ryoga paled. This couldn't be happening...!

He'd seen this before, his mind's eye cutting back to when he'd regained his memories as Nasch the Boy King, and Iris's lifeless body had begun disappearing from his arms. Now... Manami's was too.

"No, no, no...! Manami!" Ryoga cried out, Manami's body slowly phasing away as he spoke, his arms no longer holding anything solid, passing through Manami's body now as she became mainly light. Desperately, he reached out for those orbs of light, but to no avail. 

He sat there in shock, as her body, her soul, her very _being_ was gone now, and he was left all alone in the darkness.

With a sharp inhale, Ryoga screamed, his body curling in on itself, his palms pressed against his eyes as tears flowed.

* * *

With a start, Ryoga snapped awake, sitting up in bed, breathing heavily as sweat beaded his head, pale as a sheet. His eyes stung with unshed tears, and it took him a moment to take in his surroundings, to find a sense of himself, though the moment he was able to gather his composure, he was quick to turn his head to his side.

There, sleeping soundly and peacefully on her side was Manami, perfectly safe.

As he blinked away the unshed tears that followed him from his nightmare, Ryoga was hesitant to reach out and touch her, as though she was fragile, and would break under his touch. His hand was out-stretched, but before he could commit to stroking her face, her eyes opened, her blue meeting his own.

"Ryoga?"

Her voice, though groggy and sleep-addled, was like music to his ears.

Pulling his hand away from her, Ryoga broke his gaze away from Manami's, exhaling through his nose. "...I didn't mean to wake you."

Manami blinked, frowning slightly and shifting to sit up herself. "What's wrong?" She took his his tense state, the sweat on his head, the tiredness and redness in his eyes. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." His response came a bit too quickly, and he sighed, a hand rubbing down his face, repeating, "I'm fine." His hands rubbed at his eyes next, doing what he could to prevent his eyes from watering again. "...I'm fine," He repeated a third time, though it was the weakest insisted.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Manami's gaze never left her boyfriend, her thumb rubbing circles on his shoulder. It was clear he was certainly _not_ fine, despite his insistence; Just what had happened? "Talk to me. I'm here."

A moment of silence passed between them, and with a low hum, Ryoga spoke. 

"I was... dreaming. You were in my arms, and I couldn't--!" Ryoga scoffed, staring down at the bedsheets. "You were gone..."

Manami was silent as Ryoga explained his nightmare to her, letting him speak without interruption.

"I... I shouldn't have left you. Back then, in our first lives, I mean." Hands gripped tightly at the edge of the bedsheets, Ryoga shaking his head. "I should have stayed with you. Should have came back for you. And even during the Numbers War, I should have been able to protect you then, but in the end, _you_ died protecting _me_. I should have..." He shook his head. "I should have done better by you."

Manami's eyes widened at his words, and she gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. "You don't need to feel guilty over things you couldn't possibly control. You couldn't have predicted what would have happened way back then." Her hand moved from his shoulder then, to place over one of his hands. "And even during the Numbers War, I did what I did because I cared about you, and I always will."

At that, Ryoga looked to Manami, his frustrated expression melting into an eased one.

"I was never mad at you for what happened in our past lives," Manami continued, smiling tiredly. "And the reason for that is simple. Its the same reason why I gave my life protecting you in the from Vector's attack during the Numbers War." Her thumb brushed against the back of his hand then, and she spoke again, just three simple words that managed to put Ryoga at ease. "I love you."

Exhaling, Ryoga relaxed, his hands no longer clenching the bedsheets so harshly. "I love you too, Mana."

Manami smiled a little brighter at that, though it was clear that she was, in fact, still tired. "I want you to remember that, because it's never going to change. I loved you back then, and I love you now."

In response to that, Ryoga merely stayed silent, letting his actions speak for him instead, raising the hand Manami was holding up to his lips, kissing the back of her hand.

With a pleased hum, Manami shifted closer to her boyfriend, "Come on, let's get some sleep." She began to lay down, pulling one of his arms over her coaxing him into laying down as well. He followed her lead, laying down next to her and pulling her close, her back to his chest. It wasn't long before their eyes closed, sleep reclaiming the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Manami Shinori belongs to Tumblr User [AuraSoulHikari.](https://aurasoulhikari.tumblr.com)


End file.
